


Reader/Character Fluff Fics

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: Tumblr Follower Celebrations [3]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, Library, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, Water balloons, date, library date, water balloon fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: A collection of short, reader insert, fluff fics. All listed characters are featured. Each chapter is titled after the name of the character, and the scenario.





	1. Water Balloon Fight with Samantha Uley

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of my follower celebrations on my Tumblr account! Follow me at vampireguarddogs.tumblr.com for more Twilight content, and to join in the celebration!

You stood by your house, quickly filling up water balloons and adding them to the piles slowly growing by your feet. You had spent the better part of the morning filling them while waiting for your girlfriend, Samantha, to show up. She didn’t know the plan for your date today, and hopefully she wouldn’t figure it out until all of the balloons were stashed out of view. She would understand it pretty quickly once you started throwing the balloons at her. After all, real love was all about finding who you could be young and carefree with. You filled the last balloon and began gathering them into the large plastic tub you had brought out for this purpose. You didn’t get too far though, before you saw her coming up the sidewalk.

“Shit,” you muttered, before grabbing a few balloons from the piles and running behind a tree, out of sight. Samantha laughed as she came onto the lawn, seeing the rest of the balloons in plain sight.

“So what’s the plan here?” she called, laughing as she bent down to pick up one of the balloons, and began gently tossing it up and down. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you said, poking your head out from behind the tree.

“I guess these were just here when you woke up then.”

“That may be the case.”

“Well, then I guess we should put them to good use…” With lighting speed, she three the water balloon she was holding at you. You managed to duck, but she used that distraction to grab some more balloons and run around the side of the tree. You squealed as they broke against your back, the cold water seeping through your t-shirt. You whirled around and three the ones you were holding at her. The first two missed, but the third hit her leg and broke against her knee, the water dripping down her bare skin. 

She reached for more, throwing them at you with just enough force to break. You dodged only some of them, the rest breaking against your legs and shirt as you ran to the bucket to grab more balloons. The fight continued, both of you pelting the other with water balloons as you laughed and traded teasing remarks.

“Looks like there’s only one left,” you remarked, looking into the bucked at the large, lone balloon that remained. You both remained poised to grab it, eyes on the other to see who would make the first move.

“Guess so,” she said, quickly glancing at it before looking back to you with a smile. “Which one of us will get it?” she asked. A moment passed in silence, before you darted forward to grab the last balloon. As you did, you felt another hit the top of your head, causing water to drip all over you face. 

“What?!” you shouted, looking up from the balloon at Samantha, who had a mischievous grin on her face. 

“Guess there was one more,” she said, unable to hide back her smile.

“I’m going to get you!” you called, grabbing the last balloon from the bucket. She turned and ran across your backyard; you followed her. She slowed down, so you took the chance and threw the balloon. She turned at the last second causing it to hit her on the chest and break.

“Nice shot,” she said, laughing as you ran towards her. She wrapped her arms around you, pulling you close and kissing the top of your head.

“When did you even hide that last one?” you asked, looking up at her.

“Oh, I have my ways,” she said laughing. You rolled your eyes, but could never resist when she pulled you in for another kiss.


	2. Library Date with Sam Uley

“Shhh! We have to be quiet!” you said, pressing your hand to your mouth to quiet your laughter. It did not work.

“You know quiet ain’t my style, babe,” Sam said with a wink. You laughed harder, until two teenagers at the table next to your glared over their textbooks. You winced, mouthing “sorry.” They went back to their books as you turned to glare at your boyfriend.

“Then you shouldn’t have taken me to a library!” you hissed, taking his hand and leading him away from the tables in the center of the library, hoping sound wouldn’t travel as well between the shelves. 

“You said you wanted some books! Here are books,” he said, spreading his arms to gesture around you. He knocked both of the shelves, causing some books to fall to the ground. He hastily bent down to pick them up as you rolled your eyes. 

“Oops,” he said, scooping them up and studying the covers. “Interested in uh… a biography of Thomas Edison?” You looked at the book on top of the stack.

“Not really,” you said, helping him stack the books on the “return to shelf” cart. Once all the books were back, he took your hand again and squeezed it. 

“Right. No nonfiction,” he said.

“Smart boy,” you said. He chuckled. There was another section of the library you wanted to check out, so you led him to the largest section on the other side of the library.

“Y/N? Children’s books?” Sam asked, arching an eyebrow as he read the signs declaring the name of this area. 

“They’re comforting!” you defended, pulling your hand from his and sitting on the ground in front of one of the shelves. Sam sat down next to you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. You kissed his cheek before pulling away to study the shelf. Sam followed, pulling a few books off the shelf and studying them.

“I haven’t seen these in so long,” Sam said, flipping through one of the books he had grabbed. “My mom used to read them to me every night before I went to sleep.” He couldn’t look away from the book as he spoke

“See what I mean? Comforting!” you insisted, drawing a wide smile from Sam.

“Yes, yes; you’re always right,” he lovingly teased, rolling his eyes. 

“I know,” you said, squeezing his knee. He looked up at that, looking into your eyes for a moment, before he grinned. 

“Now quiet down, I’m trying to read,” he whispered, then laughed at your look of mock outrage.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” you said as he kissed your forehead. He laughed again, softer this time. You snuggled into his side, one of his arms around your shoulders. You both started reading your books, a comfortable silence falling between the two of you.


	3. Game Night with Rosalie Hale

“Do you remember how many cards we’re each supposed to get?” Rosalie asked, holding the stack of UNO cards. You were both sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the couch, the game box between you. You grabbed the instructions from the box and started skimming them, looking for the answer.

“Um, I think the rules say seven, but I don’t think I’ve ever actually played like that?” You said, throwing the thin sheet of paper aside. “House rules or bust!” 

“Esme got mad last time we tried that…” Rosalie said, laughing at the memory of the family’s last game night, the one that nearly destroyed their house and led to Esme declaring a few new rules regarding future game nights. That is, there were no more future game nights. “Hopefully she won’t mind just the two of us.”

“I’ve never minded anything that’s just the two of us,” you said with a grin. Rosalie rolled her eyes but leaned over to kiss your forehead.

“I’m giving us each 14,” Rosalie said, dealing out that many cards in the blink of an eye.

“Why 14?” you asked, picking up your cards and organizing them?

“Why not 14?” she asked, doing the same. “Double the specified amount. Make the game last.

“I have a feeling we won’t have an issue with that.” You laughed. The game started fairly innocently; the extras went facedown in the box and the first card flipped over was a blue seven. You laid down a blue five, and it went back and forth for a little just like that. Until you ran out of blue cards. You pulled one card from the deck, a red one, and waited for Rosalie to take her turn.

“Nope. Keep drawing. That’s how we play in this house!” Rosalie said, pointing to the deck.

“But the official…”

“Those don’t count in this house. Keep going!” she ordered, laughing. You grumbled, but went back for more cards. After five more, you drew a wild card and chose red. Roalie’s insistence came back to bite her, when she had to add what looked like a whole handful to her collection before drawing out another red card. There weren’t too many more incidents, minus a few choice words said when stop and reverse cards were played. Before too long, you each had two cards left, and it was your turn.

“Well, I hope our relationship can survive this…” you said, before ever so slowly laying down a draw four card. “Uno!”

“No! Not fair!” Rosalie yelled, but she was trying to hide a laugh.

“Rules are rules, Rose! You gotta draw!”

“Fine.” She grabbed the four as described. “What’s the color?” She glared.

“Yellow this time,” you said. Not that it mattered for you. She huffed and drew another card, before immediately placing it down, as it was a wild card.

“Green again,” she said with a smirk. 

“About that… don’t hate me…” You laid down your final card, another draw four. “Uno!” you said again, a grin of victory crossing your face.

“Nope! I refuse. Doesn’t count!” She tossed her cards to the side and crossed her arms.

“Come on Rose, no one likes a sore loser,” you said, laughing.

“No one likes you!” she said, pouting. 

“Not true. You love me!” you said, shoving the box out of the way before throwing yourself into her arms, ignoring the slight pain at that.

“That I do,” she said, laughing with you. You both adjusted so she was leaning against the couch with your head in her lap. She started playing with your hair.

“Love you, too,” you said, taking one of her hands and squeezing it.

“Yeah, yeah… true love is always shown by unfair tactics in uno,” she joked.

“All of my moves were just. Luck of the draw!” you argued, stretching up to face her.

“Sounds like we need a rematch…”

“Best two out of three?”

“You’re on!” she said, stretching to gather up the cards. Before the game started, you gently reached to pull her face back to yours to kiss her. 

“I’ll still win,” you said after pulling away.

“We’ll see about that!” She shuffled and dealt the cards as quickly as she could and the game started again.


	4. A Day at the Museum with Jasper Hale

“Y/N! Hurry up!” Jasper called. You were trying to hold hands, but his excitement to see the new exhibit at the museum center had him walking a little faster than he should have. You couldn’t keep up. 

“Well, some of us don’t have…” you started to say, but Jasper leapt back to keep pace with you, taking your hand again.

“Super vampire speed?” he whispered under his breath, so low only you could hear. You giggled in spite of yourself.

“I was going to say unnaturally long legs, but that works too.”

“Can’t help that I’m handsome,” he said, with a shrug and a confident grin. You rolled your eyes.

“Let’s go with that, tall boy,” you said, walking through the door he held open for you. He gave you a look of mock offense before heading to the ticket counter to buy the tickets for the new ice age exhibit that just hit the museum. You looked around the lobby as he did so, looking at all the posters announcing current and upcoming exhibits, taking mental notes on which ones he might be interested in. He was always interested in learning about eras of history he hadn’t been around for.

“Ready to head through, baby?” Jasper asked, handing you one of the two tickets he had just bought. 

“Anytime,” you said, taking his hand and heading down the stairs to the exhibits. An older man took the tickets and gave you back the stubs, which you saved to add to your personal collection. He gestured for you two to follow the small crowd of other guests into a small room, where an introductory video was being shown. You took spots in the middle of the back row, like normal; usually you would have the whole row to yourselves. Today was no exception, and you settled in to watch the short video together, his arm around you.

The video wasn’t long, giving an overview of the most recent ice age and the artifacts left behind from it. It also gave an explanation of the exhibit, showing what was featured and where certain things could be found. Jasper sat on the edge of his seat, excited to start exploring for himself. You watched him out of the corner of your eye, loving the way his face lit up in excitement. You couldn’t help but feel it with him.

Once the video was over, you stretched as Jasper leapt to his feet.

“Come on, Y/N!” he said when he noticed you were still sitting. “So much to look at!” He gently pulled you to your feet as the rest of the crowd filed out and began spreading through the exhibit. 

“Yep, time to learn about some ice!” you joked, stretching to kiss him on the cheek. He froze at your statement.

“Well, there’s more to it then that… there’s the animals’ migration patterns, and how that affected the humans’ hunting techniques, and the tools they used, and how they adapted to the climate…” he trailed off when he saw the look on your face. “You’re mocking me, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry babe, you just make it so easy,” you said, leaning into him and resting a hand on his chest he rolled his eyes, but kissed the top of your head to show all was forgiven.

“Let’s go explore,” he said, taking your hand and leading you through a new world.


End file.
